


Nebbia sulla Senna

by KwamiHunters



Series: Blind Hearts Saga [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwamiHunters/pseuds/KwamiHunters
Summary: A seguito della minaccia di un'Akuma, Luka è costretto a riflettere sulla sua amicizia con Marinette. Quale sarà il loro rapporto alla fine di questa storia?





	Nebbia sulla Senna

  
  


[](https://nordie-scribbles.tumblr.com/image/172457732532)  
  
---  
  
# Nebbia sulla Senna 

  


[](http://lineith.tumblr.com/image/173239319886)  
  
---  
  
«Un'altra per sicurezza ... sorridete! Tre ... Due ... Uno ... »

Rose scattò un altro selfie inquadrando tutte le persone nella stanza.

«Perfetta, vi taggo subito» esclamò contenta iniziando a digitare velocemente sul display.

Marinette è era divertita molto quel pomeriggio, un dire il vero le succedeva ogni volta che metteva piede sulla Liberty.

Da un po 'di tempo sta lavorando a dei bozzetti, Rose e Juleka le hanno chiesto di disegnare per un film e lei è stato divertito molto con le ragazze e Luka.

In anni l'amicizia con lui è consolidata e non è mai stata più femminile in termini romantici, ogni volta che passa tempo da soli si sentiva coccolata dalle sue premure. Parlavano tanto, scherzavano e ridevano, non è mai stato nessun problema un problema Luka come suo migliore amico. Capitava spesso che lei e lei si ascoltano le prove del suo gruppo, oppure che l'era di stare insieme per lui: perché non potrebbe essere così spontanea anche con Adrien?

Il telefono di Luka squillò improvvisamente e Marinette sobbalzò mentre si trovava ancora tra le gambe del ragazzo «Prova ad aggiungersi» le disse lui picchiettando con l'indice sul suo blocco di schizzi mentre con l'altra mano è il telefono dalla tasca.

«Mamma, dimmi» tocca calmo come il suo solito.

«Stato bene ragazzi? Al telegiornale dicono che ci sia un'akuma »la voce arrivò leggermente alterata dall'apparecchio, ma la giovane capì perfettamente i dati in cui si trovava. Scattò in piedi e raggiunse il ponte più alto per verificare che cosa accadesse.

«Noi stiamo bene, ci chiudiamo in casa, Marinette e Rose sono qui con noi» rassicurò la madre per poi osare il telefono a sua sorella e rincorrere la ragazza dai capelli neri che risplendevano di un particolare blu zaffiro scurissimo.

Appena concluso in una Parigi, in giro per la _Tour Eiffel_ si propagava in tutta Parigi, avanzava veloce un pelo della Senna e presto avrebbe raggiunto anche loro.

Sentì uno scalpiccio concitato e l'urla di un bambino, come lui anche Marinette era in allarme, stava scrutando in lontananza cercando di capire da dove provi quel lamento.

«Eccolo» esclamò Luka notando un ragazzino di circa otto anni che correva a perdifiato.

La giovane però è più rapida di lui e scese a rotta di collo dalla passerella precipitandosi verso l'infante in lacrime.

«Marinette!» Il giovane quasi non riconobbe la sua voce, ma l'urlo che invocava il nome dell'amica era carico di preoccupazione.

«Non muoverti!» Gli uomini con gli occhi che sono arrivati, quando arrivò alla palanca sua amica esitare. Stava guardando oltre le sue spalle, poi fece un passo in avanti decisa a salire, ma mise un passo in fallo e finì in acqua.

«Noooo!» Urlò il giovane «Marinette! Marinette !!! »Ma la Senna è il modo di vedere oltre qualche metro da lui.

Restò in silenzio, tentando di rassicurare in qualche modo l'ottavino superstite per sentire meglio se vi ascoltate da parte della ragazza. La nebbia era palpabile e faceva parte del mondo circostante una bolla ovattata. Sentì una fatica la voce di Juleka e Rose che lo chiamavano preoccupati, capendo così che quella foschia doveva essere magica, frutto probabilmente dell'akumatizzato di cui aveva fatto cenno sua madre.

Avanzò un tenone sulla nave fino a raggiungere le due ragazze, affidò il bambino a sua sorella spiegando agitato che cosa fosse successo e tornò fuori un tentativo Marinette. Non vedere che è un palmo dal naso e il silenzio che lo circondava lo disturbava e rendeva irrequieto. Proprio lui, che per una vita ha indossato costantemente le sue orecchie, si trova nel suo peggiore incubo.

Tornò a chiamare una gran voce la ragazza ma si rese conto da solo che ogni suo sforzo era inutile. Scese sulla banchina cercando di non cadere nella Senna e pregò con tutto se stesso che Ladybug risolvesse al più presto la situazione. Così Marinette sarebbe riapparsa davanti a lui e lo avrebbe preso in giro per essersi preoccupato inutilmente. Cercò di distrarsi, di tenere il cervello occupato, ma sarebbe stato evidente per chiunque sia presto crollato.

Passarono una ventina di minuti che a lui sembrarono un'eternità. Aveva preso in considerazione ogni possibile scenario ed avevo cercato di pensare nella maniera più positiva possibile. Eppure quella caduta gli era sembrata strana: Marinette era scivolata solo dopo aver assicurato il bambino tra le sue braccia. Possibile che hai fatto apposta? E poi, su che cosa mai era inciampata? Scorri la testa dandosi dello stupido, ma un piccolo tarlo preliminare e insinuare nella sua mente. Voleva tornare sulla nave, ma la foschia lattiginosa gli impedì di trovare la passerella e di certo non volere cadere anche lui in acqua. Iniziò così uno sguardo in alto, sperando di scorgere almeno la figura di qualche palazzo per orientarsi, quando finalmente nel cielo si alzò un oggetto che non sarebbe un effetto e una brezza magica lo travolgere facendo scomparire la nebbia in un solo istante. Sì guardò in giro per riuscire a trovare l'amica, sarebbe dovuto riapparire sulla banchina grazie al potere del Lucky Charm ed invece niente.

Luka iniziò ad annunciare il nome della ragazza disperato e subito Juleka e Rose affiorarono da sottocoperta. Aggrappato alla ragazzina vestita di rosa era il bambino salvato da Marinette che cercava con lo sguardo di ritrovare sua madre.

«Dov'è Mari?» Chiese la sorella al giovane.

«Non la trovo! Sarebbe dovuto ricomparire qui, almeno credo ... »disse guardando per sicurezza anche oltre la banchina nell'acqua, come se riemergere da un momento all'altro.

"Mamma!"

«Philippe!» Una donna dai capelli scuri con il figlio che si staccò dalla biondina e le corse incontro.

«Piccolo mio, ho avuto paura!» Esclamò abbracciando e sbaciucchiando il figlio sollevata nel vederlo stare bene.

«Grazie» disse alle due ragazze «Grazie per averlo tenuto al sicuro».

«La signorina che mi ha salvato è caduta in acqua» dice il bambino spaventato e subito sul viso della madre confronta un'espressione turbata.

Si divisero e iniziarono a chiamare Marinette in diverse direzioni, il giovane si allontò seguendo il corso della Senna mentre alcuni parigini allarmati dalle urla dei ragazzi si avvicinarono e chiesero che cosa fosse successo. Persino Chat Noir che sta cercando un posto tranquillo per tornare nei suoi panni civili si accorse che qualcosa non andasse. Più si avvicinava, più il suono è diventato chiaro.

Dapprima riconobbe la voce di Rose, poi quella di Juleka e il fatto che è successo con sangue in cui Luka è chiamato Marinette.

La chat resta appollaiata su un tetto indeciso se corsa dai suoi amici in quel modo o nei panni di Adrien, del resto aveva previsto il Cataclisma per sconfiggere l'akumatizzato e quindi presto si sarebbe trasformato.

Nei suoi confronti, quando vide una chioma nera dai riflessi blu con annessi codini, che trafelata correva per raggiungere gli altri. Il portatore del gatto nero non poté che tira un sospiro di sollievo lasciandosi cadere sulle tegole di quel tetto. Non è mai stato così facile pensare ai suoi muscoli rilassati e cedere sotto il suo peso. Così restò che osservare la scena mentre riprendeva coscienza del proprio corpo.

«Sono qui» urlò Marinette alzando una mano per attirare l'attenzione «Sono ... qui ...» ribadì affaticata dalla corsa «Come sta il bambino?».

«È così preoccupato!» Singhiozzò mentre anche Juleka si era aggiunta alle due limitandosi ad annuire vigorosamente.

La ragazza si sentì tirare la maglia dal basso e appena riuscì a liberarsi dall'abbraccio appiccicaticcio di Rose, fu il turno di Philippe e sua madre di ringraziarla.

«Non ho fatto niente» minimizzò lei «Sono contenta di vedere che stai bene» aggiunse lasciandogli un piccolo buffetto sulla guancia.

Ho dovuto salutarono e andandosene, mentre in lontananza vide Luka correre verso di lei: il viso sconvolto, la fronte madida di sudore. Sembrava non avere più fiato e la voce era più roca del solito mentre ripeteva il suo nome.

«Cos'è successo?» Gli domandò andandogli incontro.

«Mi stai prendendo in giro?» Si fermò furioso ad un passo da lei afferrandola per le spalle per poi scuoterla leggermente «Si può sapere che diavolo ti è saltato in mente !!! Saresti potuta annegare! »Urlò fuori di sé -del ragazzo calmo e posato non vi era più la benché minima traccia-« Ti ho vista trascinare via dalla Senna e poi più nulla. Quando tutto è tornato normale non c'è, hai la vaga idea di quanto mi sia preoccupato!?! »

«Mi spiace, il bambino piangeva ed io ...»

Luka l'abbracciò improvvisamente stringendola a sé con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste. Si aggrappò a lei come se fosse potuta scomparire nuovamente da un momento all'altro.

Per fortuna stai bene, ti prego, ti scongiuro ... non farmi più preoccupare così ».

La bació sul capo e Marinette si strinse un lui sapendo di essere colpevole: ha perso l'equilibrio volontario per potersi trasformare in Coccinella e andare ad affrontare l'akuma. Le era dispiaciuto molto preoccupare il ragazzo, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.

«Cos'è successo?» Le chiese stanno facendo un passo indietro senza però accennare un volerla lasciare andare.

«Non lo so» risposte lei «Così di essere caduta in acqua, ma non ricordo altro».

«Hai sbattuto la testa?» Domandò il suo modo di vedere se fosse stato ferita o se qualche qualche bernoccolo.

«Non credo, solo ... non ricordo».

Luka trattenne il fiato, dal suo sguardo era evidente che sta pensando a qualcosa che lo tormentava «non puoi o non vuoi ricordare?» Le chiese sibillino bisbigliandole in un orecchio affinché nessun altro lo sentisse «Sei sempre così sfuggente, ogni volta che c ' è un'akuma sparisci. Cosa mi stai nascondendo Marinette? ».

Alla ragazza si raggeló il sangue nelle vene. Doveva ammetterlo in più di un'occasione in presenza del ragazzo aveva dovuto inventarsi le scuse più disparate per allontanarsi da lui. Ogni volta, Luka, è stata lasciata libera, ma non quel giorno. Le parole non sono mai state così buone, ma ho provato le seguenti motivazioni più convincenti di un semplice: «Vado a vedere che a casa stiano tutti bene» oppure «...»

Doveva trovare una scusa valida al più presto «Ne parliamo più tardi» gli sussurrò cercando di guadagnare tempo per farsi venire una buona idea.

Chat Noir non restò a lungo sul tetto, quando si assicurò che le cose fossero tornate alla normalità, decise di tornare verso casa.

Non noto che cosa fosse successo a Marinette, era troppo lontano per poter ascoltare i suoi discorsi con Luka e poi, se dovuto essere sincero, si era sentito quasi troppo nel vedere i due abbracciati. Si chiese se non stessero assieme, del resto erano già usciti come coppia. Ricordava bene quando ho pattinato insieme e vieni affiatamento ci fosse tra di loro.

Si ripromise di andare a trovarla nelle vesti di Chat Noir quella sera per verificare che è bene, non era insolito che passa da quelle parti si fermasse a chiacchierare con lei del più e del meno.

Aveva detto venire più facile parlare con lei nascosto dalla maschera. Marinette sembra più un suo quando lui è vestito di gatto nero e le risate che sono fatte sul suo balcone valevano la pena di andarla a trovare sotto mentite spoglie. È sempre pronto a parlare di tutto con lei, era sempre pronto a tirare su il morale e ad incoraggiarlo nella lotta contro Papillon e lui aveva approfittato dei piccoli dettagli che hanno scoperto su di lei per migliorare la loro amicizia anche come Adrien. In fondo era un'amica speciale e sarebbe stato un peccato non averla al suo fianco nella vita di tutti i giorni.  
  


Bussò ripetutamente all'ingresso, era agitata ma cercò di sembrare normale agli occhi di chiunque fosse osservarla in quel momento. Quando finalmente la porta si aprì varcò la soglia senza convenevoli travolgendo quasi l'anziano signore che era andato via una attesa ed aspettò che l'accesso alle sue spalle fosse chiuso mentre si mangiava nervosa un'unghia.

«Abbiamo un problema» si limitò a dire spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra.

«Andiamo a parlare nell'altra stanza» proponi l'uomo «Gradisci un té?».

Marinette annuì andando a sedersi dove erano soliti conversare e Tikki le volò su una spalla cercando di tenerla calma con piccole carezze rassicuranti.

«Che è successo mia cara?» Dice l'uomo dopo un minuto in una mano in ceramica.

«Credo che un amico sospetti sia Coccinella» tagliò corto per poi spiega nel dettaglio che cosa è successo nel pomeriggio.

«Capisco» meditò Maestro Fu «E il problema per te che sarebbe di preciso?».

«Sta scherzando?» Domandò la ragazza sconcertata «Nessuno deve sapere chi sono. Metterei in pericolo lui e tutte le persone a cui voglio bene. Rischierei di perdere Tikki ... »disse stringendo al petto il piccolo kwami« Non posso permetterlo ».

«Questo ... Luka» disse cercando di ricordare il nome del ragazzo «Che tipo è?».

«Solitamente è sempre calmo e posato» raccontò Marinette «Mi sembra più maturo rispetto ai suoi anni e non ha avuto un'infanzia semplice. Suo padre è scomparso in mare quando era piccolo e ... »Credo che vedermi cadere in acqua gli abbia riportato alla mente brutti ricordi.

La ragazza è diede mentalmente della stupida, come aveva fatto un non rendersene conto prima? Solo ora capiva la sua reazione esagerata, doveva chiedergli scusa al più presto.

«Marinette» richiamò la sua attenzione Fu «Cosa avevi in mente?».

«Mi sto pensando da un po '» ammise «Mi servire una copertura, qualcosa di credibile e unico modo per credere credibile».

L'annuì sorridendo, noto che la giovane sarebbe sempre un trovare una soluzione a tutto.

«Ho pensato al miracoloso del topo» aggiunse infine «Racconterò un Luka di essere una Portatrice, qualcuno che è diverso di Coccinella e gli altri sta fatto lontano dagli occhi di Papillon per cercare di fermarlo» spiegò in modo che l'uomo tutte le volte è troppo alta in caso in cui la risposta è quella di allenarsi con me, dandogli il miracoloso del serpente ».

«Ti diverti a portarti via i miei kwami?» Domandò ridacchiando Maestro Fu «Prima Wayzz, ora Sass ...». Da due anni infatti lo spirito della tartaruga viveva stabilmente con Nino, così come Trixx con Alya e Pollen con Chloé, sono stati pronti ad intervenire contro Papillon e Mayura. Così è stato scelto come suo nuovo aiutante il piccolo serpente ed ora Marinette gli uomini proponendo di consegnarle anche lui.

«Portatore temporaneo» precisò la ragazza «Lo addestrerò senza farlo intervenire. In questo modo avremo un alleato preparato in caso Papillon ci giocasse qualche altro brutto tiro, confermerò la mia identità di Portatrice senza dovermi esporre al mondo e il problema sarà risolto ».

«Mi sembra un buon piano. È evidente che è così nervoso? »

«Ogni giorno devo mentire alle persone che amo e non siamo riusciti a fare nessun passo avanti in questi anni anni. Da quando Mayura ha affiancato Papillon sono sempre più sfuggente e anche se il numero di akumatizzati è è ridotto, sento che Papillon sta aspettando un nostro passo falso ».

«Lo stiamo facendo anche noi» le fece notare l'altro.

«Sì, ma è frustrante» esclamò lei massaggiandosi le tempie.

«Marinette, ce la faremo vedrai!» La rassicurò Tikki.

La giovane restò a parlare ancora con l'uomo e quando arrivò l'ora di cena tornò a casa scrivendo un Luka che sarebbe andata da lui più tardi.

Una volta a casa mia e trek in camera mia e poi scese a cenare cercando di insospettire il meno possibile i suoi genitori, se ne sono mai andati bene a dormire.

Le capitava di usare questa scusa ei suoi sapevano che dovevano lasciarla riposare in tranquillità. Ogni tanto è dicevo da solo per un pianoforte di sotto qualche ora più tardi per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. In questo modo, non sono sopportati i tuoi problemi. Odiava dover mentire a Tom e Sabine, ma era ben consapevole che fosse un male necessario.

Quando tornò al piano superiore si riunì ai suoi tre piccoli amici chiese un Sass e Mullo di cosa avessi bisogno per ricaricare i loro poteri.

«Formaggio» detto Mullo agitando la testolina con fervore.

«Camembert?» Domandò arricciando il naso «Come Plagg?».

«No, no ...» la rassicurò «I miei gusti sono meno complicati di quelli del gattaccio, del groviera andrà benissimo».

Marinette sorrise, grata di non dover sentire la puzza di quel formaggio nauseabondo «E tu Sass?» Chiese al serpente.

Le mie parole preferite sono le parole, le parole, le parole, le parole e le parole.

La giovane annuì e scese al piano di sotto cercando di non fare troppo rumore, i suoi genitori sono accoccolati sul divano e lei si diresse al frigo fingendo di cercare qualcosa di fresco da bere. Infilò in tasca due uova cercando di stare attenta a non romperle e poi prese dei pezzetti di formaggio nascondendoli nel palmo della mano. Arraffò la prima bottiglietta di acqua gasata che aveva davanti e richiuse pigramente il frigo.

«Buona notte» li salutò facendo un cenno in alto con l'acqua per metterla "casualmente" bene in evidenza.

«Buona notte tesoro» fu il coretto unanime dei suoi.

Salì le scale e richiuse la botola tolse con cura il cibo per ricaricare i kwami e li mise in una scatolina avvolgendo un uovo con la stoffa morbida per poi infilare tutto nella sua borsina. Diede ai due ha detto che è stato chiesto in modo che i bei capelli e poi guardò Tikki «Mi dispiace amica mia, ma vorrei restare nascosta qui dentro. Non possiamo rischiare che Luka ti veda ».

«Non ti preoccupare Marinette, non mi dispiacerà avere qualche ora di riposo» sorrise incoraggiante «Starò attenta a non farmi scoprire».

Rivolse la sua attenzione a Mullo che ingolosisce l'ultimo gioco di parole che sta distendendo le zampine in avanti e muovendole per scioglierle. Fece roteare qualche volta la testa per tutti i muscoli del collo ed infine annuì deciso per dare il suo benestare.

«Mullo, trasformami!».

In pochi secondi si sentì ricoperta da un guanto di lattice, si guardò allo specchio e girò leggermente il busto per vedere meglio quella fine essere la coda. I capelli erano raccolti in due cipolle che assomigliavano a delle orecchie tondeggianti. La tuta, aderentissima come quella di Ladybug, era questa volta di colore grigio ed era uno scollo a "V" di colore rosa su cui era ben visibile il Miraculous del topo. La collana sembrava una monetina da 5 Yen giapponesi su cui erano incisi cinque topolini rosa che si rincorrevano. Sotto sembrava esserci un dolcevita nero, ma osservando con attenzione il pezzo era cucito direttamente al motivo rosa sopra le sue clavicole. Le gambe sono fasciate dagli stivali neri che sono arrivate fino a metà coscia, finendo con bordo di colore rosa che creava una specie di punta. La stessa cosa valeva per i guanti che arrivavano ben oltre il gomito. Intorno alla vita infine, è una corda da saltare, in modo che si assomigliare ad una coda. La prese dando un tiro energico e questa sembrò sciogliersi sotto il suo volere diventando quasi una frusta. Prese un respiro profondo e la lanciò verso il comignolo vicino al quale si aggrovigliò stretto facendo qualche giro. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l'altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. La prese dando un tiro energico e questa sembrò sciogliersi sotto il suo volere diventando quasi una frusta. Prese un respiro profondo e la lanciò verso il comignolo vicino al quale si aggrovigliò stretto facendo qualche giro. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l'altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. La prese dando un tiro energico e questa sembrò sciogliersi sotto il suo volere diventando quasi una frusta. Prese un respiro profondo e la lanciò verso il comignolo vicino al quale si aggrovigliò stretto facendo qualche giro. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l'altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l'altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. La prese dando un tiro energico e questa sembrò sciogliersi sotto il suo volere diventando quasi una frusta. Prese un respiro profondo e la lanciò verso il comignolo vicino al quale si aggrovigliò stretto facendo qualche giro. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l'altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l'altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. La prese dando un tiro energico e questa sembrò sciogliersi sotto il suo volere diventando quasi una frusta. Prese un respiro profondo e la lanciò verso il comignolo vicino al quale si aggrovigliò stretto facendo qualche giro. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l'altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. La prese dando un tiro energico e questa sembrò sciogliersi sotto il suo volere diventando quasi una frusta. Prese un respiro profondo e la lanciò verso il comignolo vicino al quale si aggrovigliò stretto facendo qualche giro. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l ' altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. La prese dando un tiro energico e questa sembrò sciogliersi sotto il suo volere diventando quasi una frusta. Prese un respiro profondo e la lanciò verso il comignolo vicino al quale si aggrovigliò stretto facendo qualche giro. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l'altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l'altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno. Diede qualche tiro per controllare che il suo peso e poi si lanciò per raggiungere l'altro tetto. Atterrò agilmente e la corda con uno schiocco tornò docile fra le sue mani, così Marinette la soppesò prima di tornare a guardarsi intorno.

«Vieni ti farai chiamare?» Le chiese Sass.

«Non ne ho idea» sinceramente «mi verrà in mente qualcosa ... non potrà essere peggio di" Maldestra "» rise ripensando al suo primo incontro con Chat Noir.

«Non è sicuro stare in superficie» le suggerì il serpente «Ci conviene usare le fogne se non vorrei avere il coraggio nell'occhio.

La ragazza annuì, noto che era ragione, così cercò un vicolo buio ed appartato in cui ci sarebbe essere un tombino e subito vi scese. Iniziò a correre e le sembrò strano il modo in cui riusciva ad orientarsi. Probabilmente i poteri di Mullo la chiavi aiutando anche in questo. Raggiunse la Liberty e decise che non sarebbe stato il caso di girarci intorno. Si ritrasformò e verificò che Mullo fosse ancora in forze, gli diede un piccolo pezzettino di formaggio e intanto scrisse un Luka chiedendogli di uscire.

Il ragazzo la raggiunse infilandosi una felpa mentre scendeva dalla nave, la guardia e restò in attesa, percependo che ci fosse qualcosa di importante dal modo in cui Marinette sembrava essere nervosa.

«Per prima cosa voglio chiederti scusa» esclamò con aria davvero dispiaciuta.

«Per cosa?» Chiese spiazzato.

«Per tutto» risposta lei alzando le spalle colpevole.

La guardò confuso, non poteva essere vero. Si aspettava una smentita da parte sua, o almeno un labile tentativo. L'ultima cosa che potrebbe immaginare è che lei confermasse i suoi dubbi. «Tu sei Coccinella?» Domandò per essere sicuro di aver capito.

Marinette lo guardò e deglutì a vuoto «No» cerca di mantenere il più calma possibile «Luka, quello che sto per dirti comporta la massima fiducia nei tuoi confronti. Giurami che non ne farai mai parola con nessuno ».

Lui fece un passo avanti e appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, poi annuì solennemente «Te lo giuro».

«Non qui» disse lei facendo cenno con il capo di seguirla. Lo fece scendere nel tombino da cui era arrivata e il giovane iniziò a preoccuparsi seriamente. Camminarono in silenzio per qualche minuto e Marinette constatò che è più forte e disgustoso, gli odori che percettibili è un tesoro indizi precisi di dove andare. Il suo olfatto era decisamente migliorato, così cercò un posto appartato per uscire all'uscita di uno scarico. Vi era uno strapiombo che faceva scrosciare rumorosamente l'acqua in una cascata, ai lati vi era cemento solido che è dovuto passare attraverso una griglia in ferro battuto li divideva dalla Parigi che conosevano.

«Qui andrà bene» dice fermandosi prima di voltarsi verso il giovane.

«Inizio un preoccuparmi». Se non era lei Coccinella, che cos'era?

«Avevi ragione, mi sono buttata volontariamente nella Senna oggi, non sono scivolata».

Luka strinse i denti e la mascella delineò meglio i tratti del suo viso. Lo sguardo cupo e le mani che via via sbiancavano le nocche per la pressione con cui le stava stringendo.

«Sono una Portatrice, Luka» ammise candidamente e sorrise quasi fosse stato liberatorio ammetterlo «Sono ... Multimause» disse mentre Mullo compariva eandosi un sedere sulla sua spalla.

«MUSEO!?!» Chiese sbigottito. Non stava mentendo, la mente è volata vicino a lei sta confermando le sue parole, ma non ne ho mai sentito parlare.

«La guerra contro Papillon viene combattuta su più fronti» spiegò cercando di essere il più chiara possibile senza rischiare di contraddirsi. «Pubblicamente Coccinella, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace e Queen Bee combattono le Akuma di Papillon ei Sentimostri di Maggio, ma non sono gli unici Portatori esistenti. Io e altri lavoriamo nell'ombra cercando di individuarli ogni volta che ci è possibile. Siamo pronti ad aiutare gli Eroi di Parigi, ma saremo più forti fintanto che riusciremo a restare sconosciuti ai nostri nemici ».

Luka aveva il respiro leggermente accelerato. La notizia è stata salvata, non è stato possibile formularne concretamente nemmeno una.

«Il mio compito è trovare e reclutare nuovi Portatori» continuò lei «in modo che siano pronti ad avverarsi allo scontro finale. Non so se la resa dei conti sia vicina, ma così che voglio avere il mio fianco persone preparate ed addestrate. Non è possibile lasciare che Papillon ottenga i Miracolosa del gatto e della coccinella ».

«Quindi tu ...» era confuso, è stato detto che è stato un voto totale per fiducia nei suoi confronti per concedergli così tanto.

«Saresti disposto ad aiutarci?» Chiese seria facendo morire sul nascere ogni altra possibile domanda.

«Sì» è convinto «Certo che vi svegliaò».

«Luka Couffaine» esclamò estraendo dalla tasca una scatolina esagonale nera piuttosto elegante «Ti consegno il Miraculous del Serpente. Promete di utilizzare il mio allenamento e terminato? ».

«Aspetta, aspetta!» Disse mettendo le mani avanti «Stai correndo troppo!».

«Non vuoi diventare un Portatore?» Chiese perplessa non aspettandosi un rifiuto entra a quel punto. Infondo aveva appena dichiarato il contrario.

«Sì, ma devi darmi un attimo».

Marinette restò in silenzio guardandolo, gli avrebbe dato il tempo di cui aveva bisogno.

«Avrei molte domande» iniziò a dire «ma credo che le risposte che mi daresti mi preoccuperanno più di quanto già non sia in questo momento» disse spostando la mano destra dalla spalla alla sua guancia. Questi sono stati interrogati su che cosa significasse davvero Marinette per lui: averla vista sparire l'avevo turbato profondamente e si era visto costretto a riflettere seriamente sul loro rapporto. E 'stato un tempo in cui provava un forte interesse per lei, quando l'avevo vista per la prima volta avevo capito Poi sono usciti insieme ad Adrien e Katami per andare alla pista di pattinaggio sul ghiaccio e avevo visto il modo in cui lei guardava il biondino e viene lui, forse inconsapevolmente, alimentasse le sue speranze. Quella volta l'aveva spronata ad andare da Adrien, infondo potuto essere solo una cotta adolescenziale.

«Hai paura che Papillon possa farti del maschio?» Chiese quindi per dissipare un po 'i suoi dubbi.

«L'unica cosa che fa alle forze del male di trionfare, è l'inerzia della gente per bene» sorrise semplicemente «Ho accettato di combattere questa guerra, i miei amici ei parigini. Dopo oggi, negare un mio problema con i miracoli sarebbe stato un insulto alla tua intelligenza, ma ci sono segreti che hanno segreti e per il bene di tutti è meglio che tu non li conosca ».

Luka annuì capendo la situazione «Mi accontenterò di quel che ho detto fino ad ora, immagino che di scegliere nella squadra sia stata una decisione molto difficile».

«Quindi che posso fidarmi di te ed addestrati per intervenire mi rassicura, in qualche modo».

«Hai addestrato tutti i tuoi amici?» Chiese desideroso di sapere.

«No ...» Risposta sbuffando e cercando di dissimulare la verità «Sarebbe pericoloso per me».

«Hai addestrato o addestrato Adrien?» Le domandò a bruciapelo.

«No, non potrei mai» esclamò scrollando appena la testa.

«Perché sei innamorata di lui?»

"No! E poi siamo solo amici» si affrettò a precisare, ma il tono con cui pronunciò la frase non convinse nemmeno lei, così cercò di rimediare «Se non mi sono messo a testa con le spalle al muro non è stato coinvolto neanche te ».

Luka alzò un sopracciglio, la scrutò dubbioso e tentennò indeciso se fare o meno la prossima mossa. Il suo cervello sta elaborando molte informazioni e da un bel po 'era in cerca di risposte chiare e precise nei confronti della ragazza. Il gioco è stato pian pianoforte di Adrien, ragazzo per cui era certo un fatto una cotta, o semplicemente si era sentita costretta a rivelargli la realtà? Alla fine è decisa e tiene ferma la mano che sta ancora sulla sua guancia, si sporse in avanti improvvisamente rubandole un bacio.

Marinette rimase impietrita non aspettandosi una reazione simile e Mullo accavallò le zampine restando ad osservarli interessato.

«Questo che cosa significa?» Balbettò la giovane portandosi alla mano alla bocca spaesata sfiorandosi le labbra.

«Avevo bisogno di comprendere una cosa» deglutendo «e anche tu ...»

«Che intendi?» Domandò «Non ... scusa, ma non riesco a capire».

«Che cosa hai provato?» Chiese serio continuando a cercare il suo sguardo, incapace di rifuggire ai suoi occhi celesti.

«Io non ... mi hai colta alla sprovvista, scusa». Non sai bene cosa sei scusando, ma la sua era era sul punto di implodere ed esplodere insieme.

«Ok» il giovane, poi ci pensò un attimo prendendo gentilmente il suo volto con altre le mani per non lasciarla scappare «E adesso saresti pronta?».

Si avvicinò lentamente, si avvicina un soffio dalle sue labbra, Marinette appoggiò le mani sul suo petto e facendo resistenza allo fermò allontanato un po '.

«Scusami, io ...»

«Per l'appunto» sorrise Luka apparentemente soddisfatto dalla sua reazione, poi faccia un passo indietro lasciandola finalmente libera «Non hai sentito niente perché sei ancora innamorata di Adrien. Inoltre non è mai passata per la testa l'idea di renderlo un Portatore semplicemente perché i temi per la sua incolumità. »Sospirò« Con questo non ti dico che sei una brutta persona, ho capito perché sei venuta da me con il Miraculous del Serpente. Ora sì che sei sicuro, più o meno, durante gli attacchi e qualunque cosa accada io sarò, per te, per Parigi ».

Marinette provò una risposta, non colpita, ma le sue parole l'aveva colpita in qualche modo.

«Scusa se ti ho baciata all'improvviso, ma anch'io dovevo capire un po 'di cose ...»

«A quali conclusioni sei arrivato?» Domandò cauta, incerto di voler sentire davvero che cosa potrebbe essere diretto.

«È da un po 'di tempo che mi chiedo nei tuoi confronti è affetto o amore» risposta imbarazzata «Beh, quando sei baciato mi sono sentito piuttosto un disagio» ammise sorridendo divertito «Mi sono sentito male, vieni al posto tuo avessi baciato Juleka . Credo di vederti come una sorellina Marinette ed ora capisco davvero il terrore che mi ha assalito quando ti ho vista sparire nella Senna ».

Lei sorrise rincuorata dalla conclusione a cui era arrivata e si sentì felice per tutto ciò che le aveva appena detto facendole tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Il giovane aprì la mano con il palmo ben aperto e la ragazza annuì consegnandogli la scatolina esagonale nera. L'aprì ed indossò il bracciale che stava al suo interno e subito comparve un piccolo serpente «Piacere, sono Sass e sono il tuo kwami».

«Piacere mio, sono Luka», osservando per bene la creatura, guarda davanti a lui.

«Devi dire: Sass, trasformami!» Spiegò la giovane «Così ... Mullo, trasformami!»

Marinette in un attimo diventò Multimouse e lui la osservò per bene restando in silenzio. La presenza dei kwami non gli ha lasciato dubbi sulla veridicità delle sue parole, ma osservarla così, nelle sue vesti da eroina era decisamente una visione insolita.

«Avanti," fratellone "» lo spronò incoraggiante.

«Sass, trasformami!», Ha detto e il mio corpo è ricoperto da una tuta nera e ciano che metteva in mostra la linea dei suoi addominali. Guanti e stivali sembravano ricoperti di scaglie e come arma si ritrovò una lira fra le mani. Luka sorrise soddisfatto guardando per quanto gli fosse possibile il suo costume e lo trovò estremamente confortevole. Era una sensazione nuova, avrebbe dovuto farci l'abitudine. Si sfiorò il viso e vi trovò una maschera a nascondergli il volto, provò un trucco ma sembrava incollata magicamente alla sua pelle.

«Vieni ti devo chiamare?» Chiese Marinette spostando il peso da un piede all'altro sorridendo allegra.

Il ragazzo pizzicò le corde con le dita diffondendo nell'aria una melodia allegra, poi alzò lo sguardo su di lei e ricambiò il sorriso «Viperion!»

**Author's Note:**

> Vi è piaciuta questa storia?  
> Le avventure di Luka proseguono in: Ridicolo! Miraculous - Le storie di Queen Bee e nella saga principale di Blind Hearts.
> 
> Copyright immagini:
> 
> Copertina: https://nordie-scribbles.tumblr.com/image/172457732532
> 
> Immagine capitolo: http://lineith.tumblr.com/image/173239319886


End file.
